<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prompto's band-aid by Ignatii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925929">Prompto's band-aid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignatii/pseuds/Ignatii'>Ignatii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Hurt Prompto Argentum, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Poor Prompto Argentum, Protective Chocobros (Final Fantasy XV), Protective Ignis Scientia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:20:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignatii/pseuds/Ignatii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An injury leaves Prompto at the mercy of Gladio's strong and relentless hands, and Ignis must intervene before it's too late.</p><p>or</p><p>Prompto is afraid to take out his band-aid.</p><p>[Story completed!]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prompto's band-aid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A moment of tranquility during the confusion that our dear chocobros lived before Altissia.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on, Gladdy! Please get those big fingers out of there...” muttered Prompto, annoyed.</p><p>"Oh, blondie, you look so cute when you act like a helpless kitten!" the shield responded to the younger man.</p><p>"I'm just trying to put some limits on how far your hands can go when they touch this body worked for many years and that was achieved with a lot of perseverance! You can't imagine how I suffered with guys like you, in elementary school, all making fun of me, my dear! This is not fair!"</p><p>"You mean these tiny toad-sized muscles in the swamps of Duscae, like one of those colorful frogs that that crazy biologist researcher made Noctis look for?"</p><p>“My muscles may not be as big as yours, but they are my babies, I shaped them with hard work and you… Shit, Gladdy! No, no, no... Take your hands off me!"</p><p>"Gladiolo! Prompto! You are two worthy crownguards of your royal highness, you should maintain your composure and not argue in such a heated way" Ignis replied, while cutting the slices of the beautiful trout that the prince had obtained in his last fishing trip. "Noctis went into stasis after our last battle against those giant wasps and needs to get some rest..." he continued to explain, still with his back to the blond and the shield, while chopping some vegetables into perfect cubes.</p><p>"Noct wouldn't even wake up if Titan himself decided to throw that giant ball at us!" Prompto grunted, pointing to his friend who was snoring softly totally defeated in one of the chairs around the fire. “Glaaaaaaddy! Please, take your hand away...” He begged, while the listener laughed at the blonde's grimace at his advances.</p><p>"I already said that it is better to do this at once than to enter slowly!" Gladio complained, giving up. He even patted the blond on the back of the neck and rubbed where the tape was, and then leaned back in his chair, which creaked when the gross weight fell on it at once. “You have had this bandage on your shoulder for two days and even if you are sweating, drawing blood, taking a shower, you refuse to take it off! Just a tug and you're done! Don't be loose!"</p><p>Ignis laughed silently, letting out air through his nose, with a thin line forming in his mouth... He knew that Prompto was dramatic and liked to do some trickery when it came to an injury. While finishing the fish slices and adding the ingredients to the broth, he couldn't help but smile at Gladio's implication with the youngest. Out of the corner of his eye, he looked sideways and still managed to see when the shield gave up and sat down, and when Prompto put his hand back on the bandage that covered his shoulder. It was not that big, but the blond boy's few hairs had caught in the bandage glue and, every time the boy tried to take it off, he ended up giving up.</p><p>"You can leave the dressing alone... You don't know the rule of not removing the bandages while the wound is still open? We only remove it if it is strictly necessary for the wound to heal properly, that's how Iggy told me he taught and I continue to agree with him." the gunner complained, showing his tongue to the listener, as if he were winning a childish argument.</p><p>“But your bruise was not even open when that coeurl hit his mustache full of energy against you! Ignis was on top of it with a potion and just put this band-aid on to protect, more out of guarantee than necessity!” Gladio added, still with his arms crossed, sitting in the chair. “Come on, blondie! Let me take it for you! If it's fast, you won't even feel it, it'll be all at once! That's how I took off Iris' band-aids when she was a little girl and scratched her knee playing!”</p><p>"This is not a band-aid!" Replied Prompto. “This is a dressing, a great protection for a big injury! And taking care of Iris does not make you a great expert on how to remove bandages from sensitive and delicate skins! Don't you agree with me, Iggy?”</p><p>"Well... I believe that Gladiolo is not that inexperienced, after all, he is the prince's shield..." the councilor said, after putting the lid on the pot to cook for a while. He came over and sat in his chair and the four of them were in front of the campfire, protected by the magic runes.</p><p>As the fire crackled, they could hear the sound of the daemons fighting each other away from them. Ignis was tired but, somehow, Prompto's cheerful voice made his mood a little better, and he thought that was a good way to relax a little. He expected dinner to be ready in about thirty or forty minutes, so he would have time to socialize a little with his companions. More with Gladiolo and Prompto, because Noctis had been asleep since he had bathed in the nearby lake, the prince was dead to the world.</p><p>“Come on, Iggy, help me a little here! Tell us how the correct way to remove dressings from people's skin works!” Prompto asked, almost pleading, as he took out his cell phone and put it on the front camera to check the condition of his shoulder.</p><p>“There are, indeed, two main ways to remove a dressing. The fast way and the slow way. Fast mode is Gladio's favorite, as I recall. However, when we use a bandage for a long time without changing it, as you are doing, Prompto, although I do not agree with this and have warned you how dangerous it is not to change the bandage...”</p><p>“Oh, man... I need a little help here, Iggy! Gladdy is determined to completely shave the hair on my shoulder! I appreciate his care, but tell him that Cindy will be sad to see a hole in my body hair!” complained the blonde, while Gladio looked at him with a voracious look, as if he were a piece of juicy meat.</p><p>“As if Cindy had ever given you a chance or as if you had any hair on that baby body! You have as much hair as a chocobo's ass!” The shield laughed out loud.</p><p>“You don't have to humiliate me! Just because you look like a gorilla with so much body hair and muscle and alpha male sweat? Each hunts with what he has available!” The younger boy pouted his lips, crossed his arms and sank into the chair, looking into the fire.</p><p>The way the glowing red reflected in his sapphire gaze hypnotized Ignis, and Gladio had already noticed the things that none of them had yet seen. So much strategy in the head of the prince's advisor and no malice for what was right in front of his own nose.</p><p>"Continuing..." Ignis said, after a small cough symbolizing that he would start speaking again, while adjusting his glasses on his face. "...when we try to remove a tape like that, as attached to the skin as Prompto's, it is possible that we will feel great pain..."</p><p>"I warned! I said it would hurt, and Gladio is not believing me! That magnificent skin was not achieved that way, anyway! My skin is the result of a lot of healthy food, a lot of exercise, a lot of fluid intake...”</p><p>"May I continue?" Ignis looked at the younger boy, seriously.</p><p>“Oh, sure, Iggy... I'm sorry! Keep explaining to Gladdy how wrong he was in trying to remove this big bandage from my shoulder like that, without any tact or special way..." Ignis took a deep breath, as much as he could.</p><p>How was it possible that the blonde could get so many words at once in his small pink mouth? It was impossible. Noctis and Prompto seemed complementary opposites. If Noctis was averse to using words to express himself, Prompto spoke for both of them. And the practicality that the blonde lacked in his twists and turns around matters, the prince managed to be objective.</p><p>But that was exactly what Ignis admired so much about that boy who entered into his life so accidentally, Noctis and Gladio's, that he quickly became the missing piece to complete the puzzle of that quartet.</p><p>"I will continue, and I hope that this time I will be able to finish a sentence without being irreparably interrupted..." Ignis asked and was answered. Gladio smiled and Prompto sank further into the chair after the rebuke. “The glue from the dressing sticks to the body hair, this is natural. So, when we try to remove the tape, the skin is stretched and it seems impossible to remove it without suffering. In addition, if it can be removed, the dressing leaves a residual glue attached to the skin that causes discomfort. That must be why Prompto is afraid that we will remove his bandage in this way, right?”</p><p>“This is not even a dressing! It's as small as a band-aid! It is here on my leg that it is a dignified and respectable dressing! And it was a coeurl bite, not a tiny bump from an electric mustache” Gladio said, proud of the extra-large tape he wore on his calf with well-defined muscles from training, when Ignis breathed as deeply as he could, before losing patience with those two competing over who had the biggest dressing.</p><p>“Continuing... To remove a tape without the body hair being pulled together, it is important to heat the material so that the adhesive becomes weaker and comes off more easily. This is easy to do by placing a hot compress on top of it, a cloth moistened with hot water. Then, with the tape still warm, we wet a cotton with natural oil and let the oil do its job for a few minutes, weakening the glue... But that only if it is already healed, as in your case, dear...” The adviser said, casting an affectionate look at the blonde.</p><p>Prompto was looking at the fire as if he were a rain-soaked chocobo that had fallen from a moving truck. Her blond hair seemed to cover her forehead and part of her eyes, and Ignis almost regretted not having stopped Gladio's game before. "You say that because you always had things to use to get rid of those damn dressings..."</p><p>“Band-aid, Prompto! Yours is just a little, very little band-aid! An almost imperceptible little thing!" Gladio interrupted, even under Ignis's disapproving look.</p><p>Those two were actually taking a patience test with Ignis and it looked like the advisor would lose at any moment. Perhaps it was some residual effect of electricity from the coeurls.</p><p>"If it still sticks to your skin..." Ignis took a deep breath before continuing the explanation. "...well, you can remove the remaining glue with a cotton pad soaked in acetone and rub gently or, if there is any wound or injury in the area, with a little natural oil, always respecting the pain limit..."</p><p>“Band-aid, bandage, tape, whatever! I don't want to be in pain without need... Why, if it were to save one of you, to help with those prince things that Noctis has to do, I don't care about hurting... But feeling pain just because Gladdy can't do it keep your hands quiet in his addiction to tear off bandages and the scabs of the bruises... Oh! I don't want to remove it at once! Ignis, tell me that you have some natural oil there so I can take it off my shoulder... ”</p><p>"I will see what I can do for you, dear... But I think you will need to choose between the two ways to take dressings: either the Gladio way or the Ignis way." the advisor said, as he stood up. “I need to check today's dinner and correct the seasoning, if necessary. Are you two able to sit around waiting without struggling like two angry coeurls?”</p><p>The gunner and the shield nodded. Gladio still put a smile on his face, while Prompto sported a childish pout to make any child jealous, as if he were going to cry at any moment. A small silence followed and Ignis had a large spoon, gently stirring the broth with the fish slices and vegetables when he heard a cry.</p><p>"Oh, for Shiva and Ramuh and even for Ifrit! For all the Six gods of Eos! Nooooooct! Oh, my god, don't do that! Oh, my little blond hairs! I was shaved against my will! This is definitely not fair! There should be some real law or decree that would forbid people from plucking other people's tapes without their permission!"</p><p>It was Prompto who had screamed as deeply as dramatically. Behind him, Noctis hovered upright, half-awake, half-sleepwalking, with a bandage on his hand, while Prompto rubbed his shoulder in an attempt to relieve the sting of forced epilation. He spoke all those words in a single breath, and Ignis would still test how many words Prompto was able to say without taking a breath.</p><p>"What time is dinner ready, Specs?" Noctis spoke, still holding the white bandage with one hand, while the other gently covered a yawn.</p><p>"In ten minutes at most, your highness."</p><p>"So, I'm going to fall a bit here in the tent until then... I think this is yours, Prom..." the prince replied, handing the dressing with some blond hairs glued to it. When Noctis entered the tent, Gladio laughed out loud as Prompto whimpered, and Ignis commented.</p><p>"Indeed... In addition to the Gladio mode and my way of removing dressings, we also have the Noctis mode..."</p><p>“But, next time, I want to be able to choose the method with which they will torture me!” Mumbled and whined Prompto, throwing the bandage on the fire.</p><p>"Next time, blondie, you won't notice anything until mine does the job and takes out your band-aid! Or, maybe, you let me take the tape off your left arm? I promise it will be quick!" Gladio threatened, jokingly, as he lips his lips with his tongue, as if he were an animal ready to attack.</p><p>“Iggy... Help! Gladdy wants to torture me again! That's not why I joined crownguards!"</p><p>At that moment, Prompto got up and ran to Noctis, inside the tent, and made a face at Gladio before zipping up to protect himself from the shield.</p><p>From where Ignis was, in the makeshift kitchen, he smiled, thanking the Six of Eos for having that little ray of sunshine and their bandages in their lives.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~ The end ~~~~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>PS: the information on how to take bandages and bandages is correct, according to my consultant doctor... ;-)<br/>However, seek professional help, don't use this story as a basis, ok?<br/>This was the result of a day that I had to take a bandage and I ended up forgetting and it was stuck...<br/>I preferred the Ignis mode, but Gladio's big hands are also tempting.<br/>If you made it this far, thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>